The True King of Vampires
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto B. Uzumaki, boy who's family were all killed by vampires, wanted to live a normal life, but all that shatter when his bloodline was finally awaken...Naruto is the true heir to the vampires by his ties to the True Ancestors, the strongest vampires to exist. But can he actually be what he hates or reject the bloodline? To think all this started with a promise with that girl...
1. Chapter 1

_**AzureKing: hello, everyone and I know most you dudes are pissed and I don't blame you. But let get down to it and say it…I got dumped, betrayed, lost friends, and almost died…a few times. And lost the flash drive that held the original chapter of this…but kinda of good thing was working blind there but now have a good plot thanks to an old friend!**_

_**So again I'm so sorry for the delay but you want to see and read the chapter right? But do realize one thing that this isn't my main works! Meaning I won't update as much unless many people frequently update it, and I work slowly this days.**_

_**Now please with that out of the way enjoy and sorry that it shorter then my other works. **_

As a blonde teenager slept, two figures loomed above him, "Okay. When I say three, we jump him."

"Not...really sure if we should do this, nee-san. Uzumaki-kun seemed angry from that show interview."

"Three!"

"Dammit!"

The two figures jump on the blonde with a cry of: "Na-chan!"

The startled teen looked to see a tall, feminine figure. She had blue eyes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails with odd bear hairclips. She wore a black cardigan over a white dress shirt loose enough to expose some of her bra. She had many accessories, including a loose black-and-white tie and red bow. The girl also wore a red miniskirt and lace-up boots. She had long fake red nails.

"Junko? Dammit! Why did you do that?!" The boy groaned loudly as he rubbed his stomach to sooth the pain. "Mukuro, I told you to always stop your sister when she does these things!"

Mukuro is similar in appearance to her sister Junko, but with some notable differences. Mukuro's eyes were not as round as Junko's, her bust was smaller, and she had freckles. She had short, bobbed black hair and the freckles across the bridge of her nose. Mukuro had an odd tattoo on her right hand. She bowed apologetically to her friend, "Gomen. I didn't think she would strong-arm me into this."

Naruto yawned as he shook his head, "Ah, you two know I can never be angry at you for very long."

The girls smiled at the kindness he gave. They imminently blushed when he got off the bed. Naruto was completely naked and made no effort to hide himself or his large equipment!

"Ah! Naruto get some clothes!" Junko yelled while covering her eyes. However, she left a small gap between the appendages which were definitely not for peeking at his large package! Nope!

Mukuro simply closed her eyes while turning around, "Yes, it is quite cold for the morning. I suggest wearing a jacket or a sweater."

Naruto chuckled as he went to his closet. The two sisters went to his kitchen. "So, I guess today you guys are cooking breakfast?"

"Yup! We're making ramen with some white rice," Junko shouted from the kitchen as her sister cut and boiled the water. "Is the car ready?"

Naruto wore his school clothes. They were red jeans, jacket and a unique tie that had the symbol. "More or less, the engine needs a tune-up, but runs perfect." He sprayed on some cologne, but before he left he looked on his nightstand. There sat a photo of woman with long red hair holding a baby with blonde hair. Next to her was a man that held the woman lovingly. Both had the largest, happiest smiles on their faces.

Beside them were two female twins with red hair. They were smiling as well with one of them giving a peace sign while the other had her hand on her hip. 'From the twins, hope you two are always happy together.'

Naruto gently held it before setting it back, "Wish me luck Mom...Dad..." He left as he saw the two sisters set the plates.

Junko pouted at him, "What took you so long? Oh, here. You shouldn't leave this in the car. Someone might steal it." The blonde passed him a ring with a chain that had red engravings with a silver cross attached to it. On the inside it said 'Brunes'. The rest of the word was faded away.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, but that stupid show made me so angry that I left it behind." Naruto explained as he put on the chain around his neck. "You guys did buy it for me when we all left the orphanage."

The two girls froze for a moment at that statement before sitting down and pouring the noodle soup into bowls. "Y-Yeah. Come on, let's eat. We got a test today. Mukuro, I hope you studied!" Junko teased her sister. The blank expression on her sister's face broke as she looked away. "Someone didn't study!~"

"Hey guys, I'm going to watch the show from last night. If I don't we might get some assholes at school," Naruto said as he turned on the TV.

It started with five famous people who were asked about the existence of vampires. Naruto watched it so he would know what not say to piss off the idiots at school. Junko smiled as she saw the part from her own TV at her own last night, "Hey look, this is when you come up."

A woman walked up to Naruto as he talks to a friend. The woman wore a professional smile as she taps his shoulder, "Excuse me, Sir?"

Naruto turns around. He has on a white jacket, a blue shirt, and some baggy pants. He wore orange shades and his hair was slick back. "Yes?"

"Holy...you're!..." the woman yells. Naruto narrows his eyes. "uh...what do you think of vampires? Do they exist?"

The boy chuckles and smiled, "Hell no. Besides, even if they did, we should kill them...after all, they're nothing more than monsters, right?" He turns around and whispers to himself; something about the audacity of the question. "Tch...If they didn't exist, everything would be better. Damn monsters."

Naruto sighed. He knew those beings existed because...

His whole family was murdered by them. Naruto B. Uzumaki was very much aware of the existence of Vampires. His mother and father were murdered when he was barely four years old. He survived thanks to the two red-haired women. They took him around the world for three years, before unfortunately having to drop him off at the orphanage where he met the sisters.

"Oh crap! I forgot that Mukuro and I have classroom duties! Naruto, you need to drive us now!" the fashion loving girl yelled. They turned off the television, not caring for the segment about an actor who bit a model.

"Huh? B-but ramen-WHOA!" he yelled as Junko and her sister left the house. "I swear, you're only like this because Miss Carmilla gave you the puppy eyes!"

"Hush!" Mukuro gave an annoyed look as she didn't like the nun.

Naruto watched as Junko climbed into the backseat. Her gaze swept across the three bentos, school bags, and other supplies. Naruto then spotted Mukuro who had on the boy's version of the school uniform. "Okay, if we take the usual way we'll be there before our duties start."

"Alright..." Naruto started the car. The two sisters put on earphones that very loud techno music played through. Naruto smiled as he put on his orange sunglasses and drove down the street, slowly forgetting his troubles as the boy focused on driving.

Junko taped her sister's chair, "ne, ne..."

"Yes?" Mukuro turned her head in a way that would not disturb Naruto's driving.

"He...still doesn't know we stole the ring, right?" Junko asked her sister who nodded in return. "Sorry, I was worried since...well he is acting weird and- ARGH!" Junko grunted in pain as the car halted, making hit her face on the seat.

"We're here," Naruto said as he exited the car to go to class.

The girls looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXX

HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in class taking notes as the school bell ranged loudly. He took a rest because his head was pounding for some reason. '…ancestors...' his eyes opened widely from the moment he heard that voice.

"Oi, Uzumaki! What the hell do you have to say about making Princess Mina cry?!"

The boy looked up to see a group of boys from his class glaring at him, "Huh?"

"We heard what you said about calling them monsters! What gives you the right?" a fat boy said. Naruto's hand was twitching in anger from what he said. "Princess Mina-"

Naruto acted too fast for the fat boy to react. Naruto picked up the boy by the collar and slammed him into the wall. Naruto was pissed. "BECAUSE THEY EAT HUMANS! FOR GOD'S SAKE MAN, YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THEN A MEAL TO HER!" he yelled into the boy's face.

Still angry, Naruto pulled his fist back to punch the fan boy right in his stupid face. However, right at the last second, he felt a hand on his arm. His face spun around, ready to deal equal wrath on any of the boy's foolish friends, when his eyes met the eyes of Mukuro. "Naruto-kun, stop! Remember that if you get into another fight, you'll get expelled."

Junko also appeared along with their teacher. "Ah fuck! Naruto, stop!" Junko yelled as she ran towards him. She didn't want her childhood friend to get expelled from school.

"Mister Uzumaki, please stop!" Naruto turned to see a beautiful woman wearing nun's robes. She gave the youth a sad look. "Please, forgive what they said and..."

Naruto let go of the boy's jacket and walked away from the class. As he left, he threw one last verbal jab over his shoulder. "Let them get their blood sucked out for all I care."

He didn't want to deal with idiots anymore. Since his school was full of them, he had to leave. He made his way down a flight of stairs and out the door. He never once was realizing that a little twin-tailed blonde girl was watching him.

XXXXX

CITY

XXXXX

Naruto was in a café, reading some manga, "Hmmm..." the boy looked at his watch, and realizing that he needed to go back home or else the girls might freak out.

He took the long was home as to give him time to think of a way to apologize to the girls. However, his head exploded with pain. His hand felt to the sides of his cranium.

Kushina...Minato...he is the newest addition to ranks of the True Ancestors. He needs to come to Mina's castle.

I'm sorry, but my...ancestor is in the past I rather have him work towards what he wants.

Pity...*BANG* My lady gets what she wants before the fake gets a chance to have him.

The pain stops. He felt something above him. He looked up to see red bloody words in the sky...

_**Brunestud Of The Crimson Moon, Number III...**_

Naruto's eyes started to bleed as the letters were now black completely devoid of the once red color, but now it has huge slash through the words and slowly disappear...**_  
_**

But it was replace with new ones that now said...

_**Naruto Brunestud Uzumaki Of The Azure Moon, Number...XII**_

"What is going on?! I never told anyone my father's last name," he said as he wiped the trails of blood off his face.

_**Play Kuroshitsuji, Book Of Circus OST: 1 Book of Circus**_

"The true descendent of Arcueid Brunestud, The White Princess of Vampires, Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto stood as he heard a young voice started to speak, "Who are you?"

"After sacrificing herself to seal away her father from trying to resurrect into her and Lady Altrouge, she died. But not before giving birth to an heir and centuries later...you are now the true heir to the Brunestud name...and the one I was looking for all my life..."

Naruto spots a red-eyed little girl with blonde hair smiling at him standing on a tall building...his eyes widen as her teeth...fangs... "Vampire..." he growled in anger…

She jumped off the building. Instead of plummeting, she floated like a feather down to the ground. " No...My name is Princess Mina Tepeş and I am the Queen of all Vampires. And you..." she walked until she was standing right before him. "...Are the one I've been waiting for...meus amor aeternus. The prince of the True Ancestors, the true original vampires."

Naruto's eyes widen as eye color change from blue to wine red..."No...I can't be...jus...t...can..." he fell and everything went to black.

_**End Song**_

XXXXX

AN UNKNOWN AREA

XXXXX

A woman wearing black dress suddenly looks up and stops petting her white wolf, "Arc? I see…the age of The Twenty-Seven True Ancestors is finally coming to an end…"

She walked as the white wolf followed her, the woman in black spins on her heels and held a hand in front of the beast, "STAY! You must not follow! I lost my sister once and I don't plan to lose another friend…"

The beast gave begging look as the woman pet it one last time, "Don't worry…I, Altrouge Brunestud, will come back Primate Murder." She left as the beast howls into the night waiting for her master to return even it meant eternity. "My nephew…I shall finish what I started with Arcueid onto you…"

XXXXX

LONDON

XXXXX

A old man with white hair and red wine eyes smiled from his office inside of the clock tower he lived in, "Ahh…now my boy Naruto don't let the infamous insanity of both Uzumaki and Brunestud make you fall from your path…" he takes out a picture that had Naruto when he was six with two red haired woman smiling and himself grinning like a happy fool…which he was! But the thing that made chuckle was the blonde girl who looks around ten was holding onto him possessively.

"Mina Tepeş…if only you waited a bit longer…"

XXXXX

?

XXXXX

A blonde man was sitting quietly as he finally woke up from his sleep…Crimson true body has finally appeared in the age of man, "Kukukukuku, Uzumaki?" he open his eyes almost instantly which had only the color red as if pools of never ending blood as he smile as well…that were razor sharp fangs and his mouth and eyes bleed like a waterfall!

"Master Crimson Burnestud, I shall find this child and commence the ritual for your return! Upon the honor on my name, Night of Wallachia!"

The man walks from the castle that he stayed for many centuries to find his master new host…never noticing the other few members opening their own eyes smiling crazily like he was.

_Chapter End_

_**Azure King: Yo, didn't expect that huh? Yup, this a Naruto x Dance in the Vampire Bund x Tsukihime crossover…well technical only the Twenty Seven True Ancestors since their vampires. Before you say anything most of the backgrounds of them have change from the Nasu-verse and Type/Moon stuff. Meaning that Arcueid never met Tohno Shiki (though I love the pairing it is vital that they never met) among other things. You see, True Ancestors are basically The TRUE elites of the vampire world meaning Naruto is the real prince of the vampires…Mina is technically second in command since that everyone thought that TA's were all but gone or just dead. **_

_**And it's not just Tsukihime other vampires from other animes and games are also joining the party. So if you have fav vampire who can join leave it in your review. And also before the flames come in Junko Enoshima and Mukuro **__**Ikusaba are from Dangan Ronpa but they only their as his human friends and they play a HUGE part in this fic. So don't say anything or no updates! And I'm serious on this!**_

_**Please review and enjoy the upcoming chapters soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azureking: hey everyone. Sorry for long ass update but here it is. Now for some Q and A.**_

_**Element-Overlord: Thanks for liking it, yes it will be a harem. Yes two Rachel and McDowell but not the others.**_

_**Akuma-Heika: Yes, but please know that things aren't the same. Like I said I'm taking things but things are different, but it will be explained on why the primordial vampire god Crimson Brunstud is that number next chapter. **_

Naruto woke up in his room as the sisters came, "Junko?"

The blonde girl nods as she smike sadly, "Hey, me and Mu-chan find you unconscious." she explained as the girl gain a melancholy look. "I forgot...please forgive me..."

"About what?" The boy asked as he look outside to dawn breaking into the sky.

"Your mom and dad...didn't they die because of vampires? You said a lot in the orphanage but no one believed that. Even me and Mu-chan didn't believe you, but since the so call Queen of Vampires came... I'm so sorry for not believing in you..." she said as Naruto shooked his head. "You don't have to lie..."

Naruto moves closer to her and hugged her, "It's fine... You and Mukuro are my family."

The girl sighs happily before standing up while giving her hand to her friend, "C'mon, time to go to school!"

Naruto stood but the shocking thing was still had clothes on! "Well...that's new..."

Junko was the most surprised since from the orphanage he always slept naked unless someone interfere with him of course. She sighs in defeat maybe her sister thought he needed the warmth. The two smiled at each other as Naruto went to photo to give his daily prayer to his parents. But realize something ver important...his necklace was missing!

"No!" he whispered as he looked for it...but it was all for naught. "Dammit, I can't believe I lost it!"

"Something amiss Naruto?" Mukuro instantaneously appeared next to Naruto. Making shout from the sudden appearance.

"No, I seem to lost my...taco..." Naruto finished lamely as Mukuro tilt her head in a cute manner. "What is new?"

"Junko's agency wanted her to do some swimsuit modeling and Gothic Lolita clothing as well. We told them that she would do both but not this week since testing is up along career consoling. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just felt weird. Hey, I told you that my dad's last name right?" Naruto asked as he wanted to make sure of something.

"Correct, Minato Brunstud. A German who met your mother Kushina Uzumaki-Aoizaki." she remembered the story that her brother told her. "You told us that Minato family had enemies so we can't ever speak about his last name right?"

'Well, that definitely proves that Mukuro or Junko didn't spill the beans on my secret. But who did...' Naruto thought as he smiles. "Ah, sorry I guess that all that sleeping made me sluggish. Let's go to school.

"Are you sure? Today, well I heard that the headmistress of the school is coming today and well-" Mukuro started as Junko came to the room by showing her head from the door. "We know that you will probably get your ass in trouble."

"Hey, I can not get in trouble for a day." Naruto shouted as the sisters look at each other and sweat drop as they look back at Naruto.

"Remember France?" Junko started as she paled from the accident. "We left you alone for like a minute and you got arrested for punching the prime minister."

"Oh come on! He cut me in line for my coffee...dick!" Naruto defended himself.

"Then there was the time were you and some maid started to beat the hell out of each other." Mukuro said as Naruto told them she shot him as she was hunting down some people who had her charge.

"Hey that car was from Nolo-senpai! That crazy psychotic maid shot a effing buckshot at it!"

The sisters sigh knowing that it was true that the stories start out with someone pissing him off. They smile in the end, because that's the reason they love him. "Fine, but you're buying breakfast." Junko said haughtily looking like a high class women.

"Something sweet would be refreshing for breakfast." Mukuro added her two cents as Naruto smiles patting their heads.

"Alright, I'll buy some doughnuts. Any suggestions on what kind of doughnuts to buy?" He said as he grab the keys from the cupboard.

"Oh, blueberry glaze, chocolate cake glaze, strawberry frosting glaze!" Junko said as she loved the glaze doughnuts.

"...just a whole wheat doughnut for me..." Mukuro said looking a bit shy. She never complain about sugary items but the kind that ants like, sickly sweet, yeah makes her want to vomit until there's nothing left.

"Kay, I'll be right back!" Naruto said and left the house to see his motorcycle. It had glowing neon lights in dsrk purple with framework also in a dark purple color. It had a white letters that spell out 'Nightlife'.

The boy smiles as he hollers in the morning road, "Nightlife baby!"

The highschooler rides down the road with his bike increasing the speed every so often breaking the speed limits. Naruto touches the side of his helmet as he began to play loud techno music, "Tell a lawyer, tell your mother, tell the mailman..." he singed out the lyrics with a happy tone before seeing the city. He remember that Junko love a certain doughnut shop with milk tea.

The boy slows down as he sees his distinction for the desire meal for breakfast, "Ah, when I was just getting into my song." The half German boy goes into the shop as he saw barely anybody in it. "Hey, Yuna! Is you're sweet ass there?"

A beautiful girl came holding a tray of glaze doughnuts, she frowns seeing the boy. "Oh it's just you. I had hope to see your old team instead. So what is it?"

"Junko and Mukuro wanted to eat something sweet. So I'll have a bakers dozen." Naruto said as he already pull out a few yen bills way more to pay for it.

The girl looks at him with concerned in her eyes, "So...I guess you weren't lying after all..."

"Four blueberry glaze, six chocolate glaze, two strawberry frosting glaze, and two whole wheat doughnuts." Naruto requested as the girl didn't move.

"Who know vampires are real? I didn't, except for you, the boy from the orphanage who claim that vampires kill his parents." Yuna spoke as she got the doughnuts for the teen.

"Thanks you, you can have what's left over. See ya!" Naruto leaves in a hurry as he went on his bike and left.

Yuna sighs as she watch him go...she cleans the register as another customer came, "Hello, what I can do for you today ma'am?"

The woman was wearing a yellow outfit, she has bright blonde hair and sweet caring blue eyes. The woman's skin was perfect porcelain white with no faults. "I'm sorry, but I think I know that lad. The one who left I mean, do you know where he lives?"

"I'm sorry I just met him." Yuna lied knowing that this woman was odd from just seeing her. She closes her eyes as she spoke again, "Please order something or..." she opens her eyes to the woman gone without a trace.

Naruto smiles as he rode down with his Nightlife, "Just live on..."

His smile went away when he saw a white limo blocking his way to show another girl in his age. "Great...just what I needed..."

The girl was wearing gothic lolita dress as she waves to him, "Hello~!"

"Celestia Ludenburg...to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?" Naruto said as he got his motorcycle. "Last time we spoke...it wasn't on the best of terms."

"Fufufu...true but remember that you didn't fulfill your part of the bargain. I'm here to tell you that you should come with me." The girl said with a smile as Naruto eyes flash red.

"Don't fuck with me girl...I didn't kill your enemy had I know she was innocent of the crime. I'm not a freelancer anymore. I'm a highschooler who's going to be late for school if you don't move."

"Aw, and here I thought I finally got my knight again. Oh well, but if you ever need anything call me..." she went back to her limo but not before rolling down the window. "Oh by the way, I suggest you skip school today, you might lose something precious. Audiu!"

Naruto watches her drive away...the child of anomaly drove as he try to forget his old job. He was a hired killer or a freelance soldier. He knew that the vampires would always hunt his friends and took it upon himself to hunt them. Soon, he wanted more killing, the hunt drove him to excitement and lead him to advertise his abilities. Soon he started to kill meand more by the days that passed, soon he didn't care who was in his way.

Though his last employee Celestia order him to kill a woman who wrong her, but he failed and the woman told him that Celestia was the one who betray others. Naruto realize that he may have kill other innocent people and hang up his weapons. He never told his sisters about it knowing it would've broken their hearts.

He arrives as he place Nightelife next to the garage, "Hey, I'm home."

The door open to show the sisters in their own respective school uniforms as they pulled up the car. The girls smiled as Naruto enters the car in which he passed the box of doughnuts. "Catch!"

Junko bites the box and savagely moves her head left and right like a rabid dog, "GRR!"

Mukuro just blinks and had wide comically eyes as she tried to eat her own but her sister growls at her! "Okay, okay...taser."

"Wait don't-"

ZAPPPP!

Mukuro pulled out a taser and stuns her sister, she pulls the wet box out of her mouth as she pulled out the desired treat. She munches on it eyeing her sister's twitching form, "I didn't use it enough to do that drama queen."

Naruto gave a deadpan expression "This is why I don't buy food from outside girls."

They all laugh as they arrived at scholl with someone Naruto didn't want to see first thing in the morning. "President Nanami?"

"Naruto we need you to help us." The girl who was talking to Naruto is Nanami Shinonome, the student council president of their school. She was fairly pretty girl with long dark brown hair, dark green eyes. Her skin is very pale not unhealthy though but more of a person who prefers indoor activities. She wore glasses that actually helped with her stern looks. She and Naruto never got along with each other, especially with the knowledge that Naruto lives with the two most attractive girl of the school.

She believe that students should live proper clean lives, but with how Naruto and the girls always play around rubbed ofd the wrong way. Along with the fact they tell people they are related to each other, Naruto and Junko are plausible but with Mukuro makes others wonder. Not many know that they were in an orphanage and that they were friends many years, so it was understandable. Nanami knows that it wrong since they act more like couple...a couple of three people, then siblings.

"Fine..."

Nanami sighs in relief as she took Naruto with the two sisters following him as they entered the school, "The headmistress is here and we demand that Mina Tepeş must be force out of the school."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The queen of the blood suckers is in this school? Fuck that I'm transferring to Hopes Peak! PEACE!" Naruto hastily said while throwing the peace sigh as he walks away from the people who stood there flabbergasted at his comment.

However Mukuro stood in front of him...and instantly germen suplex the boy! "Hup!" Mukuro jumps back on her feet as she look at him. "We're going in okay...me and Junko are right there with you."

The boy opens the door and saw the infamous vampire princess/queen Mina, two adult women besides her. One who wore a black suit and the other a yellow uniform with a military symbol that said 'Hellsing'. The faint smell of iron was detected by the boy who hated that smile as his stomach quivered in anticipation for that rich...

Naruto clenches his hand as he turns around, "Nope can't do it. See ya!" he runs as Junko trips him before he can run off. "FINE!" the boy took a seat next to suit wearing woman he lifted his hand and curled his finger to make the student president near him. "Close the door...and I'll try my upmost best to get this...girl out."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me..." Naruto said with no patience as the girl did pushing Junko and Mukuro out. After making sure that they were out from sight and hearing range he glares at the princess, "Well...now that we're alone...what the fuck you assholes want from me?"

"Naruto, please we need to become the leader of the vampire race!" The woman wearing the military outfit spoke.

Naruto eyes turns red as his teeth gain fangs, "Seras Victoria...newest addition to the True Ancestors lineage. Number...X...what-"

Narhto eyes glazed over as he fell alseep. Mina frowns as Seras picks his body, "Let's hurry, we need to have awaken his bloodline before he dies from denying it." she said in haste as a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came holding a green haired doll. "Evangline?"

"I got it, but when he starts throwing his ancestral mothers powers...well don't expect me to help." the girl smirks as she snaps her fingers making the group vanished from the room.

"Naruto?" Junko came as she gasped before she snarls as a black and white aura appeared around. She started to smirk as she started to giggle, "Fufufufu...no one takes him from me vampire bitch..."

CHAPTER END


End file.
